


Say My Name

by pennysparkle



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took an hour or so, but his phone finally started ringing, and Souji grabbed it from the nightstand without any hesitation, thumb poised to answer it. Except instead of the caller ID announcing Dojima, it was Yosuke, and the shrill tone continued to echo throughout the apartment as he froze up, trying to decide what to do. Adachi was sitting right beside him on the bed, his attention currently upon the TV; still, he'd be able to hear everything if Souji answered. He could take it to the bathroom, but then Adachi would be suspicious, the same as he'd be if he silenced it... There wasn't much winning here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> for [soujitastic](http://soujitastic.tumblr.com)!

There were strange things Souji had to worry about now that he was in a relationship with Adachi—when and where they met up, how many people were around, whether or not they might get recognized. He had to worry about getting caught, about lying to his friends and what they would think if they knew, about balancing his time between school, work, friends, Dojima and Nanako, the investigation,  _and_ Adachi. He had to worry about making everyone happy, had to listen to what was going on in their lives and give thoughtful advice, had to get good grades. Sometimes it felt like he was stretching himself so thin that he could barely concentrate on anything, but at the very least, he was happy  _most_ of the time.

And he had to worry about what  _Adachi_ thought too—had to consider his reaction to small things like bringing up the wrong person, and navigate the oft-confusing tides of his bad moods that left him sneering at Souji's enthusiasm some days, and berating him for not having it the next. It could be frustrating, but he did it because he  _liked_ Adachi, because he wanted to be with him regardless of all the things that stood in their way.

Still, sometimes it felt like he might be dropped at a moment's notice for something that seemed inconsequential. He had to be so  _careful_ , balance himself on the perfect knife edge of acting as though the only person in his world was Adachi, and thus he was always a little bit wary of what he might say or do to anger him when they were together.

It was just that Adachi's attitude wavered toward downright possessiveness, and he didn't want to hear about Souji's friends or really even see them hanging out. There were times when that left a bad taste in Souji's mouth, the sourness of wanting to tell Adachi what he'd done with Yosuke and Kanji after school, or how he'd eaten lunch with Chie and Yukiko, how he and Naoto had scoured the town for clues, or even about Teddie's  _existence_ —but having to choke it back. Sometimes it was easy to feel a little bitter, especially when it came to Adachi talking about Dojima. He could see that incessant longing inside of him, and it burned—why was  _he_ allowed to have that, and to be so obvious about it? But that was a sore spot that was best left alone.

Out of consideration for all of these factors, he'd generally keep his phone silent while they were together, and any calls or texts that came through would just have to be answered later, when he was out of Adachi's apartment. But there were occasions when he couldn't do that; if he had an alarm on, if he simply forgot, or if he was waiting for a call from Dojima or Nanako, like now—ears open for the tone so that he could hurry up and silence it again afterward.

It took an hour or so, but his phone finally started ringing, and Souji grabbed it from the nightstand without any hesitation, thumb poised to answer it. Except instead of the caller ID announcing Dojima, it was Yosuke, and the shrill tone continued to echo throughout the apartment as he froze up, trying to decide what to do. Adachi was sitting right beside him on the bed, his attention currently upon the TV; still, he'd be able to hear everything if Souji answered. He could take it to the bathroom, but then Adachi would be suspicious, the same as he'd be if he silenced it... There wasn't much winning here.

"Are you planning on answering that, Souji-kun?" he asked after the fifth ring—a pleasant enough intonation that nonetheless held something disconcerting underneath.

"It's probably not important. It can wait," Souji said.

Adachi gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't question him any further. With that, Souji felt safe to silence it and place it back down, trying to turn his attention back to the TV.

Only, not a minute later, it started ringing from Yosuke again. And this time, Adachi didn't seem so pleased about the loud vibrations against the table.

"Hurry up and answer it," he said, voice low and tinged through with a threat that could have been seen as playful—exactly the thing Souji had  _thought_ was promised within his words the first time around.

And Souji did, but he was cautious. "Is everything alright?" was the first thing he asked, automatically trying to keep himself hushed.

"Hey, do you want to come out with me and Teddie today? We were thinking about going to Okina to pick up girls!" Yosuke said on the other end.

Souji swallowed. Could Adachi be hearing this already...? His eyes glanced to the side guiltily, and he nearly jumped when he found Adachi staring right back at him, a frown on his face.

"U-um... I'm busy today, actually."

Adachi's eyes narrowed, and he leaned over further, dragging his hand along Souji's side—perhaps assuring himself that Souji was right here with him, and not with Yosuke and Teddie? Only his touch slipped downward, palm pressing against Souji's crotch, and he inhaled suddenly and sharply enough that he made a kind of choking noise into the phone, eyes terrified upon Adachi's as he wondered what he was up to.

But Adachi just grinned back at him, and mouthed  _keep talking_.

Souji wasn't sure what more there was to say. The conversation seemed to effectively be over, but in true Yosuke fashion, he couldn't just let it go, and neither could Adachi when he seemed intent on punishing Souji for one transgression or another.

"Man, really...? But we were counting on you to be there! Girls aren't gonna go for just me and him..." Yosuke sighed noisily.

Breath held as Adachi's palm continued to rub insistently against his cock through the barrier of the pants he'd been wearing to lounge around in, Souji said nothing for several long seconds. Frustratingly enough, he was getting hard, and he doubted Adachi would be too pleased if he tried to push his hand away and stop him.

"Sorry... I just, uh. I've got some things to do," he said, trying to keep his breathing calm, pleading with his body to not become too desperate for this, although in his experiences, Adachi wouldn't be pleased  _until_ that point. Already he was frustrated, willing his hips to remain in place so as not to twitch up into Adachi's hand; that'd just spur him on all the more.

"Yeah? Like what? Maybe we can help! It'd go faster with three people instead of one..."

Souji watched in horror, only halfway listening to Yosuke as Adachi's hands pulled his pants and underwear down around his hips. One wrapped fully around Souji's cock and began to jerk him off now, and it made him bite his lip hard, a lump in his throat that he struggled to keep down into silence rather than allowing it to form into a moan. Adachi just grinned up at him from between his thighs as he drew his hand agonizingly slow from base to tip, then back down again.

"Souji?"

"Y-yeah... um... I'm not sure if you could help," he said, entirely unfocused on what he was saying. It was too hard to pay attention when Adachi was pushing his shirt up, breath hot on his stomach, hand warm and tight around his cock as he jerked him off more firmly. It felt good, and he didn't know what to do aside from lay there and let it happen. This was bad—he shouldn't chance it, but it just felt too nice.

"Well, just tell me what it is, okay? I promise it won't be too hard for all of us to get done."

"It's, uh... Um..." Souji's lips parted as Adachi leaned over and grabbed for lube within the bedside table, coming back with some already on his fingers. It didn't surprise Souji when his legs were suddenly pushed up and spread apart as far as his pants would allow, but he still let out a gasp when they pressed inside of him. This was going  _way_ too far. He'd need to stop it before it got too late...

"Partner? You alright?" Yosuke asked. He sounded so concerned, and Souji felt horrified that this was happening, that Adachi's fingers were opening him up and making him hiccup out a breath when his thumb pushed against the head of his cock.

"I'm fine, sorry, I'm just—" He tossed his head back in the pillows suddenly, a groan strangled within his throat when Adachi's fingers insistently pressed into that spot inside of him. And he was grinning up at Souji, clearly pleased with himself for what he was doing, as if it was at all amusing that Souji was practically moaning down the phone to his best friend.

"Are you... are you sick or something, partner? Is it something embarrassing? Because if it is, that's fine, y'know! We won't judge you for it! We can just reschedule, right?"

Souji could hardly force out a single word, let alone agree with Yosuke on any of that. Slowly, Adachi was getting him too turned on to even speak, which might have been a good thing in most cases, especially with this phone call—but Yosuke wasn't ever going to give up so easily.

"You still there?"

"I'm here," he panted out, fingers clutching tightly around the phone as Adachi started to push inside of him. For once, the discomfort of it could largely be put aside in favor of how unsettling it was for Yosuke to be hearing this, and he tried to be aware of each sound he was making, but it was  _hard_ when Adachi was holding his thighs apart and pushing as deep as possible.

"You sure you're okay...? Should I come over?"

"I'm not home," Souji said, all in a rush. Adachi's hands were on his hips, squeezing and pulling him down, and he slapped a hand over his mouth as he started to thrust into him, slow ones that nonetheless had him panicking.

"Well where are you? We'll come meet you," said Yosuke.

Adachi grinned down at him, like he found that idea particularly amusing. Souji didn't have to think too hard to realize that he was imagining what his friends would say if they saw him like this, spread out to accept Adachi's cock, panting and moaning with flushed cheeks, taking it because he  _liked_ it. And Adachi delighted in that fact—it was a point of pride, that he could get Souji so desperate for this, that he could make him  _beg_ for it if he wanted to.

For the most part, he didn't begrudge him that fact, but with Yosuke on the other end of the phone and Adachi on top of him, inching his cock inside of him with each passing moment, he couldn't help feeling a little bit frustrated.

"Souji?"

"I'm... it doesn't matter. I'm fine," he forced out, as Adachi rocked into him, his cock angled against that spot and making Souji shake against the sheets. He was still going so slow, but he made up for it by doing all of this very deliberately, not a move out of place.

"I dunno, dude... if you're just saying that because you don't want us to worry, it's not helping. It really sounds like something's up," Yosuke said on the other end, and then there was a soft chattering, as if he was speaking to someone else—likely Teddie.

"No, I'm— _ah_!" He had to clench his teeth suddenly as Adachi gripped the flesh of his ass, spreading him open and forcing himself all the way inside. He trembled, full-bodied, his eyes feeling like they were rolling back in his head with the feeling of it, and he really didn't know how long he was going to be cling onto this without breaking.

And it was made all the more frustrating by the fact that every time he tried to end the conversation, Yosuke would find a way to keep it going. He had his suspicions that Adachi was appreciative for that as well—who  _knew_ where he'd want this to go. For all he could imagine, Adachi probably liked the idea of Souji moaning his name into the phone by the end, just so Yosuke would  _know_ who was doing this to him.

"You... partner, for real, you're scaring me. What's up?"

"I'm just..." Adachi was thrusting harder, driving him up the bed, his hand wrapping cruelly around Souji's cock, as if to tell him that he was  _going_ to be getting off to this. And he couldn't help the moan that finally spilled out of his mouth, loud even to his own ears, shocking like the crack of a gun firing.

"... Are you...  _jerking off_?" Yosuke asked disbelievingly. "Dude!"

"No! I'm..." He trailed off, moaning again as Adachi's thumb pressed against the head of his cock, smearing precome down the length of it.

"Dude, you totally are! You should have just told me, y'know..." Yosuke sounded almost  _wounded_ by this behavior, as if it wasn't a totally strange thing to share. Then again, this  _was_ Yosuke, who had been interested in what kind of porn he owned and totally free with his own preferences as well.

"I'm  _not_ ," Souji said, lifting his hips up into the pressure of Adachi's hand at the same time as he tried to push down on his cock. This was bad. Already he was getting into that particular mood, wanting so badly that he was willing to act like this to get more of what Adachi was giving.

And he sneered down at Souji, slowing the stroke of his hand and his thrusts as he mouthed at him.  _You'll have to beg_.

But he couldn't do that. Not with Yosuke on the other end of the phone, not when he was already getting the wrong (well,  _kind_ of wrong) idea. How humiliated did Adachi want him to be? And wasn't he always concerned about the secret status of their relationship? What did he intend to do if Souji started moaning his name, begging for more like he would in the privacy of this bedroom?

Probably gloat over Yosuke, and tell him to keep his mouth shut, in the end.

"Does that mean you've got new goods?" Yosuke asked a little bit excitedly. "What is it?"

He really wanted to have this conversation  _now_. Even under the impression that Souji was jerking off, he wanted to talk about porn. Sometimes it was amazing how oblivious Yosuke could be.

"I'm not  _doing_ anything like that," Souji huffed out, and Adachi pushed in sharply, but he was ready for it this time, stifling his moan. "I'm cleaning."

"You must be really into it, then," said Yosuke dubiously.

"There's nothing wrong with... w-with..."

Adachi leaned in close suddenly, catching his lips in a sloppy kiss, encouraging him to part them so that his tongue could press in and rub against Souji's. He was getting all lightheaded, overstimulated by all of the things that were happening to him as he tried to pay attention to the phone too. It was too much, and yet he couldn't stop it. Sure, he could hang up, but Adachi would probably make him dial right back. It was utter torture.

"Wait a second... are you  _watching_ porn?" Yosuke asked. "Dude, you're going all out! What kind is it?"

Souji struggled, willing Adachi to pull away, to just give him a  _break_ from this. At the very least, he parted their lips for Souji to speak, though he started thrusting into him even harder, not at all interested in stopping.

"It's j-just an ad on a website," he said, flustered from more than just Adachi's thrusts. This had to be some kind of nightmare—how was he meant to look Yosuke in the eye after this kind of thing?

"Yeah...  _suuure_." Yosuke laughed, and it was clear to Souji that he didn't buy into this at all.

But he was too distracted with how erratic Adachi's thrusts were becoming, a clear sign that he would probably come soon. In a way, he was a little bit glad for that.

"A-anyway... I don't think... I'll be able to—make it today," Souji stuttered, hoping to end this already.

"Why? Because you're gonna be watching porn? Man, if you wanna do that, we can ditch Teddie.  _I'll_ come over."

He definitely wouldn't have suggested that if Souji were Kanji, or anyone else for that matter. It was a little bit strange, and he could tell Adachi thought so too, if the way he was narrowing his eyes and pulling Souji down onto his cock possessively was anything to go by.

And suddenly he filled Souji with come, making him gasp and claw at the sheets as he tried to silence the sound of surprise caught in his throat.

"Partner? You still there?"

"Y-yeah..." he muttered. Adachi was slowly pulling out, come already dripping down the insides of his thighs to make a mess that he'd surely be tasked with cleaning up later, as if it wasn't enough that he'd gotten Souji into this kind of situation...

"So you want me to come over?" Yosuke asked.

He was about to reply in the negative, but for some reason, Adachi nodded at him and pointed at the phone. Souji raised his eyebrows, though they were likely invisible behind his bangs, and Adachi pointed again, more deliberately this time.

"Uh... sure," he said, almost questioning himself in the meantime. Adachi really wanted this? Was it some kind of trick where Yosuke would show up and find that no one was home? Because that seemed like a pretty boring joke, but that was probably better for Souji, in the end.

"Cool. When should I head over?"

Souji looked uneasily to Adachi, who glanced at the clock. It was fairly early in the afternoon at the moment, and Souji had been looking forward to spending it together with Adachi— _alone_. But that was apparently out of the question now.

_Seven_ , he mouthed, and Souji repeated it back to Yosuke.

"See ya then!" Yosuke said, and finally,  _blessedly_ , he hung up.

"Adachi-san... that wasn't very nice of you," was the first thing out of Souji's mouth afterward. He was frowning, but he doubted it had that much effect when he was naked and covered in come and sweat.

"Ehhh? It was just a joke. Don't act like you didn't have fun!"

Souji hadn't even gotten to come—wasn't sure he'd  _wanted_ to. But he figured that wasn't worth mentioning, especially when he was giving Adachi the blankest look he could possibly muster.

"H-hey, c'mon! It wasn't that bad! He didn't suspect a thing!"

"He thought I was  _jerking off_ ," Souji said, pursing his lips as he looked down at himself. As irritated as he was about what had just happened, he was still embarrassingly hard, and he couldn't just walk around like this.

"Somebody's grumpy... it's not like it was that big of a deal." Adachi scooted over, pulled Souji's thighs up around his hips, and started jerking himself off to get hard again. By now, Souji was used to Adachi's need for a second round, though he wished he got to come anywhere near as often as he did.

After another minute or two, he pushed in, Souji grimacing and shifting against the sheets as he bottomed out far too quickly. It was clear that Adachi had no intentions of taking this too slowly, and it always amazed Souji that he could be back in the mood for this so fast.

But he didn't question it, lying back and gasping as Adachi started to fuck him, quick snaps of the hips that had him panting as Adachi pushed his thighs back further, nearly bending him in half. It was brutal, but he enjoyed it, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around his cock to jerk himself off.

This time it didn't take nearly so long for Adachi to come—filling Souji further, so much that it was almost uncomfortable. But he managed to come himself, too, spilling over his chest in this position. He slumped after a moment, panting hard, ready to lie back and rest for a while.

Only Adachi was reaching over into the bedside table again, drawing out a plug which he wasted no time pushing inside of Souji, effectively sealing his come into him.

"A-adachi-san? What are you doing?" Souji asked, alarmed enough that he tried to sit up, only that shifted the plug inside of him and made him gasp.

"It wouldn't be as fun for you to just go and hang out with Yosuke, right? I think it'd be  _much_ better if you had something to remind you of me," Adachi said, grinning at him in that way that made Souji a little bit nervous.

"Do you  _want_ him to find out or something?" he wondered, his brows pinched together as he looked down at himself. Wasn't it enough that he was already a little bit of a mess, covered in Adachi's come and his own? He at least deserved to clean himself up...

"Hm... well, if I really wanted him to find out, I'd just let him walk in on me fucking you, and you  _begging_ for it. Oh, or maybe I could send him some of the pictures of you on my phone, huh? He'd get the point then." Adachi's expression had gone suddenly flat, as if he was entirely serious about this, and it gave Souji pause.

"So I'm just supposed to go home and watch porn with him?"

"Do whatever you feel like doing," Adachi said dismissively, his attention already turned back to the TV. His posture was relaxed, his eyes off of Souji (so disinterested, all the time), and it was clear that he had no intentions of changing his mind on this. "Just make sure you keep it inside of you, brat. And don't chicken out."

Souji frowned and turned away. He'd have to clean himself up at least a little bit, and he went into the bathroom with his head ducked down, slowly dragging a washcloth over his stomach and chest, the insides of his thighs, cleaning that mess up. Then he pulled his clothes on again, setting everything straight, ensuring nothing was out of place. He'd already have enough trouble convincing Yosuke that nothing was up without looking like such a mess.

He said a goodbye to Adachi that wasn't returned before he left the apartment, locking it behind himself. And each step he took toward home was agonizing, the shift of the plug inside of him making him grimace and bite his lips together in an effort to not make any noises.

Of course, he'd be halfway to home, passing by Yosuke's house with little regard for the fact that he might have wanted to avoid that route, when Yosuke came outside grinning and waving.

"Hey, partner! Couldn't wait, could you?" he called out.

Souji's head whipped over, mouth set in a surprised 'o' and eyes wide. The expression must have been fairly unexpected and amusing on him, because Yosuke laughed as he jogged up.

"If you're headed home now, maybe I can just tag along with you. Cool?" he asked.

Was it cool? Not in the  _least_. Souji was looking forward to a few hours of trying to adjust to this by some increment before Yosuke came over, and to have him wanting to come over now just dashed all of his hopes. He could barely keep his breathing even as he walked, and what was he supposed to say if Yosuke commented on it? Not to mention he was still embarrassed about what had gone on earlier.

But he couldn't exactly say any of that. "Are you ready to go now?" he asked, sounding a little bit impatient in contrast to his usual easygoing tone. He wasn't sure how long he could stand out here with nothing to focus on but what was inside of him.

"Yeah. Uh, lemme go grab my jacket." With that, Yosuke ran off.

But Souji was already walking. He couldn't stand the stillness, even if movement made this pretty difficult too, those soft exhales spilling from his mouth as he went.

"Hey, wait up!" Yosuke called a minute or so later, jogging to catch up with Souji. "Man, you're in a hurry today... What's up?"

He licked his lips, swallowing hard as he stared at the road in front of them. Why did it have to be so  _long_?

"Partner... geez, something's really up with you. You sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine..." Souji muttered. It was so difficult not to focus himself on that feeling of fullness, the knowledge that the plug was the only thing keeping Adachi's come from dripping down his thighs. Yosuke couldn't find out about this. It was already weird enough that he'd thought Souji had been jerking off over the phone earlier.

"You just... look like you're having a rough time. Your face is all red and you're breathing really heavy!"

Souji suddenly wondered if he said that he  _was_ feeling ill, if Yosuke would turn around and go back home. Or if Adachi would somehow find out and get angry at him for it.

"I don't know... I might be getting a little sick," he said, suddenly confident that he could weather both prospects.

"Yeah? I'll walk you home and make sure you've got everything you need, then."

_Damn_. He should have known better than to think it would work. He'd just have to keep his head up and try his best not to let on what was  _really_ happening.

It took ten agonizing minutes for them to arrive back at the Dojima household, and Souji should have known better than to think that Adachi's involvement was completely over for the day. He was standing beside the door, a wide, fake smile crossing his face when Souji and Yosuke walked up together.

"Hey, Souji-kun! Dojima-san told me to wait for him here, but nobody was home... Y'think... could I come in for a little while and wait for him there?"

Souji stared at him, completely speechless. There was no way he could be  _this_ cruel, right? And Yosuke was peering at him curiously in the meantime, apparently unsure about Souji's silence. He'd have to speak.

"Um... alright. Come on inside, Adachi-san," he said, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://bunansa.tumblr.com)


End file.
